No One Cares
by 38SouthernAngel89
Summary: He may always seem happy but even positive people fall into depression sometimes. Mike's view of life while his brother Leo is away. 07 movie verse.


Michelangelo awoke to Klunk's mews in his ear. He sat up and yawned, then looked down at the orange cat now in his lap. "Another day, huh Klunk? At least you talk ta me."

All he received was another mew, but it made Mikey smile all the same. Klunk jumped out of his lap as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. No one was there, of course. Raph was probably asleep, Donnie at his computer and Master Splinter in his room mediating. Mike shrugged it off, nothing new, no one was ever around anymore. The only time they had 'family time' was when purple turtle and red turtle got into arguments, with orange turtle trying to break it up only to be pushed away or told to shut up. The latter was more often used, with more venom then was necessary. It hurt a lot more then he let on. Not that any of them would notice. Well, Klunk did and Klunk was there for him, at least someone still had time for him.

After feeding the cat and making something for himself, Mikey left the kitchen to look for something to do. As he suspected, Donnie was at his computer with a cup of coffee. And he caught a glimpse of Raph heading up stairs. Despite his better judgement, Mikey grinned up at Raphael and shouted to him, "Hey Raph, wanna have a little one on one on Mashbros?"

One pointed glare from Donatello and an irritated growl from the red clad turtle was the only answer he got as Raph reached his room and disappeared inside. Yeah, he expected that. But today, he was going to be brave. Mikey ran up the stairs and poked his head into Raph's room.

"Aw, come on bro, you're always sleepin' all day. Lets have some fun!" Mike said cheerfully.

"Later." was the curt answer.

"But its always later!" Mikey whined.

"Later!"

Mikey sighed, disheartened as he walk out of the room...

"Hey Mike?"

He stopped and looked back, his big blue eyes shinning with hope. "Yeah?"

His older brother gave him a long, tired look before replying. "Save me a spot on the couch tanight."

Mikey grinned, his gloomy mood gone in a flash. "Sure thing, Raph!" he exclaimed happily before running out of the room. Hmm, maybe he should make some snacks. Raph loved his chocolate chip cookies!

By the time night rolled around, Mikey had nachos, fresh baked cookies and sodas out, ready for a night of fun. He looked up when he more or less heard his older brother's quiet footsteps.

"Hey Raph!" he greeted with a big grin.

Raphael looked over at him with a little smile, the most he ever gave. "Hey Mike, what are we playing tanight?"

"I thought I'd kick your tail in some racin', hows that sound?"

"Besides the kickin' my tail part? Sounds good ta me." Raph replied rubbing his three fingered hands together. Mikey grinned and turned the tv on as he hooked up the game counsel. He didn't pay much attention to what was on, although he heard the words channel 5 news, he didn't really care. The news never really interested him unless it talked about the Night Watcher. But when he came back around, Raph had that look on his face, he knew what was coming next, but it still hurt to hear.

"Hey Mike, I'm gunna havta take a rain check on that game." he heard his brother say, he'd turned away to unplug the game, not that Raoh noticed. He had already jumped over the back of the couch and was making his way to the door.

"Yeah sure, no prob. We'll just pick it up next year." he said sarcastically, knowing his brother had already left and wouldn't hear him.

Sighing, Mikey sat down on the couch and turned off the tv. He fingered the nachos and cookies, but he just wasn't hungry. He picked up the plates and dumped their contents into the trash. Then put the unopened sodas back in the fridge. He wasn't the type to get depressed, but at that moment all he wanted to do was cry.

Walking out of the kitchen, he made his way up stairs and towards Leo's room, where he fell onto the bed and buried his face into the pillow. He did this often after his big brother left. Mikey and Leo weren't as close as Don and him were, but if Mikey was scared or upset he could always count on Leo to be there for him. Now he wasn't, and it was pass due for him to be back. He needed his big brother here. Because he wasn't just scared, or upset, he was terrified and angry. Terrified that he might be losing his family, terrified that Raph might not come home tomorrow, or the next day. He was angry because Leo wasn't back making this all better, he was angry that no one seemed to care about this family anymore or him for that matter. He sometimes wondered if anybody would notice if he left and didn't come back. They were all so caught up in their own problems, they probably wouldn't.

Mikey didn't look up when he felt a fuzzy claw on his shoulder, just hugged the pillow tighter.

Master Splinter squeezed youngest son's shoulder gently. He didn't need to say anything, they were both thinking the same thing.

_"Leo, come home..."_


End file.
